horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy (Black Christmas)
Billy (also known as Billy Lenz in the remake')' is the main villain of the horror movie Black Christmas, as well as its remake (in which he earned his second name). In the original film, he is a mysterious, and sexually perverted madman who regularly calls a local sorority house, until insulted by one of the sorority sisters, which sends him on a murderous rampage. In the original film, he is portrayed and voiced by several uncredited actors, including director Bob Clark and Nick Mancuso. In the remake, he was a deranged serial-killer who managed to escape a mental asylum while his half-sister/daughter Agnes (when Billy's mother raped him) started killing and slaughtering the girls in a sorority house which was his old childhood home, In the remake, he is portrayed by Cainan Wiebe, and Robert Mann. Black Christmas (1974) Little is known about the killer, or even if his name is really Billy, what is known is that he is a mentally disturbed and sexually perverted man who regularly makes obscene phone calls to a local sorority house. Due to the regularity of the phone calls, the inhabitants have given him the nickname "The Moaner". During one such phone call, Billy is insulted by Barbara "Barb" Coard, one of the sorority sisters, and an enraged Billy threatens to kill them. Billy then goes on a killing spree, murdering most of the house's inhabitants. He subsequently attempts to murder sole survivor Jess Bradford, but she manages to elude him. Billy seemingly flees the scene, hiding in the attic as Jess' boyfriend Peter Smythe arrives at the scene. Mistaking Peter for the killer, Jess bludgeons him to death with a fireplace poker. Later, the police clean up the scene and put the traumatized Jess to bed, stationing a police officer outside as a precaution before leaving. Billy begins conversing to the corpses of Clare and Mrs. MacHenry, whom the police have yet to find in the attic. After this, Billy emerges from the attic as Jess sleeps in a nearby room. A phone suddenly begins to ring, presumably from Billy, implying that he has murdered Jess. Victims * Clare Harrison * Mrs. MacHenry * Janice Quaife (Implied) * Barabra Coard * Officer Jennings * Phyllis Carlson * Jess Bradford (Implied) Black Christmas (2006) William "Billy" Edward Lenz a rare liver disease that gives him jaundice. His mother and father hate each other, but his father Frank Lenz cares about his son while his mother Constance Lenz hates Billy so much for reminding her of her husband. One Christmas, Mrs. Lenz and her boyfriend murder Billy's father. They then bury the body under the house and lock Billy in the attic. Billy never leaves the attic and makes it his home. When Billy is twelve, his mother rapes him, and becomes pregnant with his sister/daughter. She names her Agnes. Agnes is treated like a princess and given the life that Billy never had. When Billy reaches adulthood, he goes on a killing spree one Christmas. He rips out Agnes' eye and eats it. Then he kills his step-father and mother respectively in vengeance. When the police arrive, they find him eating his mother's corpse. He is declared insane and sent to an asylum. During the events of the film, Billy's old home is turned into a sorority house. Billy escapes from the asylum and together with Agnes, kill many of the sorority girls in his former home. At the end of the film, Agnes is killed by Kelli, after a brief chase with Kelli, Billy and Kelli end up in the stairway of the hospital, Billy attempts to attack her, but Kelli hits him by crutch and tells him "Merry Christmas mother-fucker", she then ends up throwing Billy off the stairway in which Billy falls and gets impaled on a Christmas tree, finally killing him and ending his killing spree once and for all. Victims *J. Bailey *Asylum security guard *Department store Santa *Billy's stepfather *Mrs. Lenz *Heather Fitzgerald *Barbara Machenry *Unnamed Morgue Attendant Category:Black Christmas characters Category:Killers Category:2006 deaths Category:Villains